vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Klaus y Hope
La relación padre - hija entre Niklaus Mikaelson y Hope Mikaelson. Hope es la única hija de Klaus con Hayley Marshall. Aunque inicialmente no tenía interés en tener un hijo propio, Klaus pronto cambió de opinión, porque no quería que su hijo sufriera lo que él tuvo que soportar con su padrastro Mikael. Por esto, y a pesar del hecho de que la sangre de Hope le puede servir para crear más híbridos, Klaus a dejado en claro que no tiene ningún interés en abusar de o de alguna manera tomar ventaja de la existencia de su hija. Se vio obligado a enviarla a vivir con su tía Rebekah con el fin de protegerla de aquellos que tratan de hacerle daño buscando vengarse de Klaus y su familia. Klaus y Hayley trabajaron duro para convertir Nueva Orleans en un lugar seguro para Hope, tomando control de las diversas facciones sobrenaturales de la ciudad. Al cumplir este plan, intentaron traer de vuelta a Hope para que viviera con su madre y padre. Hope ahora esta viviendo en Nueva Orleans con su familia. Está bajo la protección de su padre. Por un tiempo indefinido Hope vive con Hayley y su esposo en una casa que queda enfrente a la mansión de los Mikaelson. You Hung the Moon Sin embargo, debido a los acontecimientos y una guerra entre Marcel Gerard y Klaus, Klaus y el resto de sus hermanos se sacrificaron y se neutralizan actualmente. Como Klaus y sus hermanos están neutralizados, Hope ha sido separada de su padre. La esperanza ahora espera el día, con su madre, cuando ella se reunirá con Klaus. Fueron separados durante cinco años hasta que Hayley finalmente despertó a Freya que curó a Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y, juntos, salvó a Klaus. Klaus fue llevado a casa por su familia y, a pesar del nerviosismo inicial de ambos lados, Hope y Klaus se reunieron y compartieron un hermoso y apacible día juntos. Los fans los conocen como Klope ' ('Kl'aus / H'ope). The Vampire Diaries Temporada Cuatro En[[Bring It On| Bring It On]], Klaus durmió con Hayley Marshall y concibió a su hija Hope. Aunque, ni eran conscientes de que la unión terminará en un bebé - ya que ambos saben que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. En The Originals, Klaus, al enterarse del embarazo de Hayley, no quería nada que ver con Hope al principio, en parte debido al hecho de que estaba en estado de shock porque tenía la impresión de que, como vampiro, no podía procrear. Más tarde cambió de opinión después de recordar cómo su padrastro, Mikael, lo condenó desde el día en que nació. Klaus no quería ser como Mikael, y él no quería que su hija tuviera la misma educación que él, así que decidió tomar un papel activo en su vida para ser un padre mejor que el que tenía. The Originals Esta parte del artículo pronto será editado Frases Klaus (a Hayley): "¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña lobita?" Rebekah: "Ella se parece a su madre. Tal vez haya un Dios después de todo." Klaus: "Ella tiene un toque diabólico en sus ojos. Eso es mío." Klaus: "Esta ciudad te habrá visto morir, pero yo la convertiré en tu hogar". -''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Hayley: "Soy un desastre, lloro todo el día, me alimento toda la noche, sólo puedo pensar en cuánto echo de menos a mi hija". Klaus: "¿Crees que estás sola en ese dolor?" Hayley: "¿Has pensado en ella alguna vez?" Klaus: "¡No he dejado de pensar en ella!, cuando me duele, busco consuelo en la idea de lo que voy a hacer con aquellos que le harían daño". - Alive and Kicking Klaus (a su alucinación de Camille acerca de Hope): "Cuando vea a mi hija, ella se tirara en mis brazos, ella me mirará y sabrá que la amo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella. - No Quarter Klaus: "Tú, amor, eres la hija de Klaus Mikaelson, vas a ser la bruja más grande que el mundo haya visto, y nada te asustará". Hope: "Sé lo que eres, ya sabes, el más fuerte del mundo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener todas las cosas malas". Klaus: ¿Qué cosas tan malas? Hope: "Solo malos, monstruos, gente mala, egoísta y enojada". Klaus: "Nada va a hacerle daño a mi niña, ni siquiera se acercará, tú eres todo lo que me importa". - Haunter of Ruins Galería TO-S4-Klaus and Hope.gif TO403promo Klaus-Hope.jpg TO 301 0118Klaus-Hope.jpg TheOriginals122-1134.jpeg Tumblr n5kiuct1hZ1t90e7uo1 250.gif Klaus-et-Hope.png TO209promo Hope-Klaus(2).jpg TO403promo Klaus-Hope (2).jpg TO209promo Hayley-Hope-Klaus.jpg TO209promo Hope-Klaus.jpg Klaus-Hope-bedtime.gif Trivia * Originalmente, Klaus no estaba interesado en su hija, pero finalmente la aceptó porque no quiere terminar como su propio padrastro Mikael. * Klaus dice que su hija es "lo único en la tierra que le importa". * En A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus tuvo una visión de su hija. * Klaus reveló el nombre de su hija en From a Cradle to a Grave. ''Fue llamada Hope, probablemente porque se le dijo en múltiples ocasiones que ella era la esperanza de Klaus (y la familia Mikaelson en general). * La hija de Klaus nació en Nueva Orleans pero fue concebida en el lugar de nacimiento de Klaus, Mystic Falls. * Klaus perdona a Marcel después de salvar a la hija de Klaus en ''From a Cradle to a Grave '' * Klaus y Hayley deciden enviar a Hope lejos de Nueva Orleans para mantenerla a salvo. * Klaus le dice a Rebekah que a pesar de sus diferencias, ella es la única en la que podía confiar con la vida de Hope. * Klaus promete a Hope de que ella volverá a él un día. * Hope es ahora el único ser en la tierra que puede crear híbridos, ya que Klaus sólo puede crearlos con éxito alimentando a aquellos en transición a convertirse en híbridos de la sangre de un doppelgänger humano, y ya no hay humanos doppelgängers que están vivos. * Aunque al final de The Vampire Diaries temporada 6, Elena se convirtió en un doppelgänger humano de nuevo por beber la segunda cura creada por la dimensión de la prisión del Gemini Coven, sin embargo, es desconocido si Klaus es capaz de crear híbridos con su sangre de nuevo como se convirtió en la cura sobre ella Consumo de ella que cura la inmortalidad y ella también está actualmente dentro de un sueño mágico. * Klaus bromeó diciendo que hay un indicio del diablo en los ojos de Hope, que él afirmó que heredó de él. * Tanto Klaus como Hope son los primeros de su clase en existir. Klaus es el híbrido Original y el primer híbrido vampiro-lobo en existir, mientras que Hope es el primer híbrido de vampiro-loba-bruja verdaderamente vivo. * La hija de Klaus, Hope, es la persona que más ama en el mundo. * Klaus es muy protector con su hija. * Klaus daría su vida antes de permitir cualquier daño a su hija. * Los hermanos de Klaus creen que Hope es la esperanza de Klaus. * Klaus está dispuesto a sacrificarse por la seguridad de Hope. * Sin embargo, a diferencia de Hayley, Klaus no está dispuesto a sacrificar a sus amigos (Marcel y Camille) ya su familia (Elijah, Rebekah y Kol). * Desde el nacimiento de su hija, Klaus se ha vuelto algo más desinteresado. * En Chasing the Devil's Tail, Klaus menciona a su padre biológico, que no cometerá el mismo error con su hija Hope, como Ansel hizo con él. * En Chasing the Devil's Tail , Klaus la llamó su "niña pequeña". * Klaus ha sido debilitado por el collar de Esther para ocultar su fuerza de hombre lobo, mientras que la magia de Hope se ha ocultado por la pulsera que Kol hizo y que Jackson pone en la muñeca de la hija de Klaus. Así que ambos han sido debilitados por sus madres con objetos mágicos * Aunque Esther lo hizo para esconder su secreto, Hayley lo hizo para proteger a Hope. * Klaus llama a su hija "su lobo más pequeño" otra vez en Ashes to Ashes. * Él acuñó este apodo en ''From a Cradle to a Grave. * Hope y Klaus tienen un vínculo fuerte. * En Fire with Fire , según Rebeca, Klaus matará a cualquiera que intente quitarle a su hija. * Klaus escribió a Hope una carta en The Bloody Crown, que explica por qué está ausente. * En Gather Up the Killers, Klaus arranca la garganta de Alistair después de que amenazó con matar a Hope. * Hope se ve dibujando, al igual que su padre también se lo ha visto haciéndolo. * En Haunter of Ruins, se revela que Klaus y Hope tienen la mayoría, si no muchas cosas en común; A los dos les gusta pintar, a ambos les gusta el color naranja y ambos son inmensamente poderosos seres sobrenaturales. Ver También Referencias Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Familiares Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas